Elizabeth's Cinccino
Elizabeth's Cinccino was the first Pokémon Elizabeth Storybook hatched from an egg, and her second overall. History On the first day of her journey, in the very first episode of Pokémon Storybook, The Mystery Egg, after getting her starter Pokémon from Professor Kukui, Elizabeth's best friend gave her an egg to keep as a present. It hatched in What Pokèmon, when Rotom started yelling from another room. The Pokémon that hatched was a Minccino, but it is unknown if it ever had a Poké ball. It most likely didn't. In the episode Minccino Fores, Elizabeth comes to a place called Minccino Forest, a forest dedicated to Minccino where only nice people are allowed. Team Skull soon showed up, hoping to steal all the Pokémon there. When Minccino was struggling in battle, Elizabeth threw the Shiny Stone that she had been given at it, and it caught the stone, causing it to evolve into Cinccino. It then used Breakneck Blitz together with a wild Pokémon's Twinkle Tackle, defeating Team Skull. In Until we meet again, Cinccino informed Elizabeth that it wished to stay behind in the forest and become its protector to prevent people like Team Skull from breaking in and causing harm. After seeing the damage Team Skull had done trying to kidnap the Minccino, Elizabeth respected Cinccino's decision to stay behind and released it so it could protect the forest and the Minccino who lived there. Although it has not been seen since, Elizabeth has flashed back to having it many times, and always does so after releasing a Pokémon as it was the first Pokémon to be released by her. In Cinccino's Choice!, She reappears and warns them that Aether Foundation and Faba is trying to infiltrate Minccino Paradise. Personality and characteristics As a Minccino, it was very happy-go-lucky and cheerful, and liked to cuddle with Elizabeth. Much like a small child, it loved to play and its Trainer would often talk to it in a baby voice. After evolving, it became very protective of the Minccino living in Minccino Forest and was much more serious, as shown when it used Breakneck Blitz to drive off Team Skull. It was very close with Elizabeth, perhaps even closer than she is now with Rotom, and they were both in tears when they had to leave each other. Known moves * Swift * Tail Slap * Dazzling Gleam * Breakneck Blitz Gallery Screenshot_2018-12-18-09-50-16.png|Minccino's Egg Isabelle Minccino.png Bianca Minccino.png|As a Minccino Bianca Minccino Swift.png|Using Swift as a Minccino cinccino.gif|As a newly evolved Cinccino Moira Cinccino Giga Impact.png|Using Breakneck Blitz Screenshot_2018-10-07-12-47-38.png|Elizabeth and Cinccino saying their farewells Trivia * Cinccino marked many firsts for Elizabeth's Pokémon- it was the first she hatched, her first walking Pokémon, and the first she released. * Elizabeth releasing Cinccino to protect a place where its pre-evolutions live is an obvious reference to Misty's Togetic. They also share several other similarities- they were the first to be hatched by their Trainers, they both evolved to protect their pre-evolutions, both were walking Pokémon who were carried around by their Trainers, both were released to protect said pre-evolutions and both of them were released soon after evolving. Category:Pokémon Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Released Pokémon Category:Wild Pokémon